


Namedays

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Obi-Wan blinked down at the cupcake his hands than looked back up at Anakin’s grinning face. “Anakin, what is this?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).



> Happy birthday Moody! I hope you like your gift.

Obi-Wan blinked down at the cupcake in his hands than looked back up at Anakin’s grinning face. “Anakin, what is this?”

Anakin was practically achieving liftoff with how fast and high he was bouncing. “It’s a cupcake Master! WIth how often you eat treats, I’d think you would know a cupcake when you see one.” He teased.

Obi-Wan looked back down at the cupcake. It was a nice looking cupcake, he thought. It was obviously homemade with the cupcake looking a little misshapen. The top was covered with blue and green icing that was dripping down the sides. The cupcake liner was a bright pink with purple swirls. 

Obi-Wan glanced back at his former Padawan. “Not that I don’t appreciate the treat but, may I ask what’s the occasion?”

Anakin’s grin slipped off his face. “You do remember that today is your nameday, right?” He grasped Obi-Wan’s forearm and rubbed his shoulder with his other hand. “Ahsoka and I made a whole batch for you. She’s in our quarters starting dinner.”

Obi-Wan blinked in confusing for a few seconds then let out a startled laugh. “It seems I did forget. Thank you for reminding me. There’s no need to make a fuss about it though.”  
Anakin snorted and began to lead Obi-Wan towards his quarters. “Not a chance. It’s your nameday, we’re celebrating. Padme, I mean, Senator Amidala sent me a gift to give to you. And I know for a fact that Ahsoka has been sneaking out of the Temple for the last few weeks to get a present for you.” Anakin kept rambling as he led Obi-Wan down to his quarters. 

Obi-Wan let his mind wander as Anakin pulled him through the Temple. It’s been so long since he celebrated his nameday. The war kept him so busy that he had forgotten that his nameday was even approaching. It wasn’t like it was exactly important to the war effort or anything. It was just a day. Nothing important.

But, he thought as he was pulled along, what would Qui-Gon say if he had ever heard Obi-Wan think like that? He had always made sure that Obi-Wan’s nameday was special, each one. What would he have said if he heard Obi-Wan say his nameday wasn’t worth fussing over? 

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh and shook his head.  _ He wouldn’t have let me even finish that sentence.  _ He matched Anakin’s stride and linked arms with him.

He gave him a large smile. “Well then, we shouldn’t keep her waiting, should we?”

He ignored Anakin’s puzzled expression and took a bite out of his nameday treat. Icing spread over his bread and crumbs fell onto his tunic.

It tasted great.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon hummed a quiet tune under his breath as he added the final touches to the breakfast he was preparing for his young Padawan. He had woken up earlier than he normally did to make sure that everything would be ready for Obi-Wan’s nameday. And looking at their small table, he knew that it was a good decision.

“Master?” He glanced back at the doorway to see Obi-Wan standing there still in his sleepwear. He was looking at their table in awe and confusion. Not that he could exactly blame him. It had a chocolate and strawberry cake sitting infront of Obi-Wan’s seat with a wrapped box next to it. He looked at Qui-Gon with eyes so wide that the Master thought he thought that they might fall out of the young boy’s head.

He smiled gently at his apprentice. “Good morning Obi-Wan. Happy Nameday.” He wiped his hands off with a nearby cloth before bring over the plate of pancakes he had been working on. Qui-Gon wanted to laugh at the look at his student’s face. The young boy looked like he was still standing only because of his tight grip on the doorway. 

He slowly walked over to the table and stared at the pile of pancakes. It was a rather large stack of pancakes, Qui-Gon thought. Perhaps the whip cream and chocolate sauce was a little much. 

Obi-Wan glanced at him nervously. “I thought you didn’t like sweets before noon Master?” His hands twitched towards the pancakes before he forced them to relax. 

Qui-Gon chuckled and placed a hand on his Padawan’s shoulder. “Today is important Obi-Wan. After all, it is not everyday that very young Padawans are allowed cake for breakfast. Even Padawans of the ripe old age of fourteen.” He teased Obi-Wan before giving him a gentle push towards his chair. 

Obi-Wan sat down gingerly, now glancing between Qui-Gon and the wrapped box. “You must’ve woken up so early to get all of this prepared Master.” He whispered. 

Qui-Gon’s good mood dimmed slightly. Obi-Wan’s self esteem issues was something that, while they had been trying to work on, were still a problem. 

Perhaps, he thought, if you didn’t reject him so many times he wouldn't have those issues in the first place?

He mentally shook himself. This wasn’t the time nor the place for such thoughts. He reached out, grasped Obi-Wan’s chin and brought it to face him. “Do not worry about it Padawan mine. It was my honour and pleasure to wake up early so you could have a good nameday. Now,” He smirked at Obi-Wan before swiftly running his fingers down his neck. “I think we should have some pancakes hmmmm?”

Obi-Wan let loose a series of giggles and nodded joyfully. “Yes Master!” He passed Qui-Gon his plate eagerly, beaming at his Master.

Qui-Gon grinned down at the young boy and started to slide pancakes onto his student’s plate. “Namedays are important Obi-Wan. Especially yours. Never forget that young one.”

Obi-Wan’s blushing and grinning face lifted his spirits back up. He passed the plate back, ruffled his hair, and placed a kiss in his forehead. “Happy nameday Padawan mine.”


End file.
